hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou
Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou (ツベッパ＝ホイコーロ, Tsubeppa Hoikōro) is the Fifth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's second wife, Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tubeppa has sharp, bowl-shaped fair hair, a long nose, a long thin mouth and a squarish chin. She wears a pair of eyeglasses and earrings. Her features and build are very manly, she also chooses to wear formal suit during the departure party, while her sisters are wearing dresses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Tubeppa is a scientist. She displays confidence to win the succession war. Unlike her sister and half-sisters, she prefers to dress in more masculine style in clothing. She has a straightforward personality, and much like her half-brother Tserriednich, she analyzes the capabilities of the other Princes. She plots to purge Benjamin, Camilla, and Zhang Lei, all of whom she deplores for their qualities, even though Camilla is her own biological elder sister.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 According to Shimano, she has an ideal version of the kingdom, she is very patient and tolerant, and she will reprieve her younger siblings once she gains control of the throne.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 She seems to value modesty and humility, and loathes those who lack such traits. She despises Benjamin for his arrogance, Camilla for her greed and Zhang Lei for his indulgence in excess and luxury. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Tubeppa participates in the ceremony on the eve of the expedition and boards the ship, thinking she will win the succession war while saluting the cheering crowd. Tubeppa then takes part in the formal event with her family and other important guests. Like the rest of her family, Tubeppa resides in the 1st deck of the ship. During the formal event, Tubeppa offers to forge an alliance with Tserriednich to purge three other senior Princes and Tserriednich agrees to it. Tubeppa arranges they'll meet again on Sunday and while she leaves, Tserriednich comments she may not live until then, as her Sacred Beast follows her. After Kurapika's announcement regarding the Nen beasts, Tubeppa expresses interest and orders one of her bodyguards to bring information about the Hunter immediately.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 When Maor is about to head out to meet Kurapika, Tubeppa warns him that he'll not reveal everything in their meeting, but in meetings held afterwards and to decide how to approach the situation in those other meetings. Wary of Butch, Tubeppa contemplates she has to find a way to get rid of the bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Tubeppa holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of elder princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She is knowledgeable about some branches of experimental science. She is also knowledgeable in advanced mathematics, as she has recently wrote down several calculations on a blackboard behind her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 366 Nen Like the rest of her siblings, Tubeppa received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect her. Since it is a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it. Tubeppa herself is unaware of its existence. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Its abilities are currently unknown. The Sacred Beast seems to be able to make itself unseen, as it occasionally absent from its host presence. References Navigation Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Female characters